This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with input-output circuitry for receiving user input.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often include input-output components that allow a user to provide input to the electronic device. For example, electronic devices may include touch sensors or buttons that allow a user to provide commands to the electronic device.
Challenges can arise in providing input-output circuitry for an electronic device. If care is not taken, providing an electronic device with the ability to detect different types of user input may increase the size and complexity of the input-output circuitry and the electronic device.